Clucky Capture
3:20 Cody 2015 I had to edit that last episode LIKE CRAZY LOL Okay let's begin 5 4 3 2 1 MINI RP WILL NOW BEGIN Welcome to the Hijotee Wiki chat 3:21 Cody 2015 * ' : ""' 3:21 Berryleaf (Bianca) *files nails* Ugh, I can't believe I'm still stuck with these losers 3:21 Cody 2015 * ' : "Shut up Bianca"' * ' : "Let me begin"' * ' : "Last time on Total Drama Roleplay"' * ' : "We started the first merged episode"' 3:22 Amylover123 (Glenn) I have no idea what my personality is but hokie dokie final 5 time 3:22 Cody 2015 * ' : "Where the Final 6 all threw fire at Chef!"' * ' : "Glenn won the challenge"' * ' : "So he was safe"' * ' : "In the end, Cody was eliminated!"' * ' : "So we are now down to the Final 5"' * ' : "Who will win"' * ' : "Who will lose?"' 3:23 Berryleaf (bianca) i will win 3:23 Cody 2015 * ' : "Find out tonight!"' * ' : "Here on..."' * ' : "TOTAL"' * ' : "DRAMA"' 3:23 Amylover123 (Glenn) sweet i won last time... i had forgotten 3:23 Cody 2015 * ' : "MINI ADVENTURE"' 3:23 Amylover123 (Scott) I like to eat dirt 3:23 Cody 2015 TALK 3:23 Berryleaf (Mike) I miss Cody 3:23 Cody 2015 (antonio) Yesterday was crazy! 3:23 Amylover123 (Scott) Everyone here is posh and stupid and annoying 3:23 Berryleaf (Mike) *makes a wooden effigy of Cody* (Mike) He was like a little brother to me 3:24 Amylover123 (Glenn) YOU DON'T NEED CODY MIKE WHEN YOU GOT A RECOLOR 3:24 Cody 2015 (antonio) Bianca you suck! 3:24 Berryleaf (Bianca) Uh, no. YOU suck. I'm hot 3:24 Cody 2015 (antonio) Nope, I'm hot! SpiritAnimal has joined the chat. 3:24 Cody 2015 Hello Take Ant please He's yours (antonio) 3:25 Berryleaf i feel like eating all this kfc is gonna make me die at 20 3:25 Cody 2015 LOL okay keeps going guys 3:25 Berryleaf (bianca) false 3:25 Cody 2015 It's almost 7:00 so no more than 30 mins 3:25 Berryleaf hi spirit 3:25 Amylover123 (Glenn) *attacks Mike* 3:25 Berryleaf (mike) AUGHHHHH!!! (mike) What's your problem Glenn? (mike) *Gasps* (Mike) / Chester: Back in my day, kids respected their elders! 3:26 Cody 2015 (antonio) He's just crazy 3:26 Berryleaf (bianca) And you're just ugly :O 3:27 Cody 2015 (antonio) Okay that's it! 3:27 Amylover123 (Scott) I EAT DIRT 3:27 Cody 2015 (antonio) *rips shirt off* * ' : "Oooo, nice!"' 3:27 Berryleaf (bianca) :0 *drools* 3:27 Amylover123 (Scott) I can be sexy too *rips off shirt and belly flops out* 3:27 Cody 2015 (chef) EWW! 3:27 Berryleaf (mike) / Chester: *Vomits on sCott* 3:27 Cody 2015 (antonio) Okay you ugly Scott 3:27 Berryleaf (mike) / Chester: back in my day kids wore clothes 3:28 Cody 2015 * ' : "Okay how you all feel to be in the Final 5!"' 3:28 Berryleaf (Bianca) Uh, like I'm the hottest one here 3:28 Cody 2015 (antonio) Good, I guess... 3:28 Amylover123 (Scott) I quit, I am sick of taking this abuse WAAHHH 3:28 Amylover123 (Glenn) Bye Scott 3:29 Berryleaf (bianca) Antonio can brag all he wants about his overinflated ego, his toned biceps, his... beautiful face... 3:29 Cody 2015 * ' : "Glenn you won last episode so you get an advantage"' 3:29 Amylover123 (Glenn) YAAA advantage 3:29 Berryleaf (bianca) *shakes her head* But I know I'm the hottest! 3:29 Cody 2015 * ' : "You get an iPhone"' 3:29 Berryleaf (Mike) Chris, is that really an iPhone? 3:29 Cody 2015 * ' : "But only for this challenge, give it back to Chef once we're done, or else..."' (chef) Ergh! 3:29 Berryleaf (Mike) Because, if it's not an iPhone, it's not an iPhone 3:29 Cody 2015 (antonio) It's an iPhone 6s * ' : "Plus!"' 3:30 Berryleaf (Mike) *takes off shirt* Ey yo! Where Anne Maria at? 3:30 Cody 2015 Amy? 3:30 Berryleaf (Mike) / Vito: I'm cravin some sugar! 3:30 Amylover123 hi 3:30 Cody 2015 play man you got an iphone 3:30 Amylover123 ye (Scott) I am back. SOZ for my earlier outburst 3:31 Berryleaf (BIanca) I am BIANCASEXUAL 3:31 Cody 2015 * ' : "Okay then here is the challenge"' 3:31 Amylover123 (Glenn) Ugh Scott the farm loser is back 3:31 Berryleaf (mike) / Vito: You're one to talk about losers, dweeb! Now get outta my way! *shoves Glenn* 3:32 Cody 2015 * ' : "You will all have to take a picture"' 3:32 Berryleaf (Bianca) *steals Glenn's phone and takes a picture* I win! 3:32 Cody 2015 * ' : "Of (clucky) the chicken!"' * ' : "He is hidden somewhere in the forest!"' * ' : "BUT that chicken run fast"' 3:33 Berryleaf (Bianca) *tears up* B-but... you killed Clucky 3:33 Cody 2015 * ' : "So you need a good camera to catch him!"' 3:33 Berryleaf (Bianca) c-chef fried him 3:33 Cody 2015 * ' : "The rest of you get these old analog Konak cameras!"' (chef) *throws one time use cameras to everyone else* 3:33 Berryleaf (Bianca) *takes Kodak camera and takes a photo of Clucky the chicken* 3:33 Cody 2015 * ' : "Ready, then?"' 3:34 Berryleaf (bianca) i win 3:34 Amylover123 (Glenn) Hang on 3:34 Cody 2015 (antonio) Yes * ' : "Set?"' 3:34 Berryleaf (mike) *gasps* (Mike) Stop cheating Bianca 3:34 Amylover123 (Glenn) the challenge what is it i didn't listen 3:34 Cody 2015 * ' : "GO!"' 3:34 Berryleaf (bianca) I cheat on everyone tots 3:34 Amylover123 (Scott) *runs aimlessly* 3:34 Cody 2015 (antonio) *runs in forest* 3:34 Berryleaf (mike) *trips Scott* Ahahahahahah! 3:34 Amylover123 (Glenn) *follows Ant* 3:34 Cody 2015 (chicken) *hides behind bushes* (antonio) Get off me Glenn! 3:34 Berryleaf (Mike) *helps Scott up* Sorry, I didn't see you there! Are you alright? 3:34 Amylover123 (Scott) *pushes Mike off cliff and goes to forest* 3:35 Cody 2015 (antonio) *runs* (chicken) *runs behind trees* 3:35 Amylover123 (Glenn) *runs to trees* 3:35 Cody 2015 (chicken) *flies to branches* 3:35 Amylover123 (Glenn) Almost got the dang chicken 3:35 Berryleaf (mike) AUGHHHHHHHH!!!! *hits fire hydrant* OW! *hits ice cream truck* OOF! *hits goat* augh! *hits tower* AUFHHG! 3:35 Amylover123 (Glenn) *tries to climb tree and fails* 3:35 Cody 2015 (antonio) That chicken can fly! (chicken) *flies to other trees* 3:35 Berryleaf (Mike) *hits the ground* uggghHHHHhhhhh 3:35 Amylover123 (Scott) *runs sups quick* 3:36 Cody 2015 * ' : "Just take the picture to win"' * ' : "But it has to be a good picture"' 3:36 Berryleaf (Bianca) *takes a picture of a squirrel* 3:36 Cody 2015 (chicken) *flies and lands on Bianca head* 3:36 Berryleaf (bianca) where is the chicken 3:36 Cody 2015 (antonio) There! I see it! 3:36 Berryleaf (bianca) where? 3:36 Cody 2015 (antonio) On your head loser! (chicken) *flies away* 3:36 Amylover123 (Glenn) *runs to chicken* 3:36 Cody 2015 (antonio) Never mind! 3:36 Berryleaf (bianca) Don't call me a loser! Y-you're the loser! 3:37 Cody 2015 * ' : "Catch that chicken!"' 3:37 Berryleaf (mike) *suffering severe head trauma* producer: this is totally something to exploit for humour 3:37 Cody 2015 (antonio) *runs in and hits Scott* Ahhh! 3:38 Berryleaf (Bianca) *climbs inside Antonio's pants* 3:38 Amylover123 (Scott) *licks Ant* 3:38 Berryleaf (bianca) *hides behind him in his pants* (bianca) free ride 3:38 Cody 2015 OKAY SORRY GUYS BUT I TOLD EVERYONE TO COME AT 7:00 SO WE WON'T START UNTIL 20 MINS 3:38 Berryleaf hehehehehehe giggle gaggle 3:38 Cody 2015 * ' : "Okay no one has the picture?"' 3:38 Berryleaf what's in the baggle 3:39 Cody 2015 (chicken) Me 3:39 Berryleaf (Mike) *literally dying* producer: ahahahahaah 3:39 Amylover123 (Glenn) (Scott) *fail* 3:39 Cody 2015 hurry up guys or else I godplay :P 3:39 Berryleaf (Bianca) *takes a picture of clucky* (bianca) *chucks kodak camera at glenn* 3:39 Cody 2015 (chicken) *slaps Bianca* 3:40 Berryleaf (bianca) Animal abusage! (bianca) *cries* 3:40 Cody 2015 * ' : "I'm sure you got that backwards"' (antonio) There! *takes picture* 3:40 Berryleaf (CODY) hey (cody) You all voted me off 3:40 Cody 2015 (chicken) *screams cus of the flash* 3:40 Berryleaf (Cody) But I am back for revenge (Cody) *smashes cameras* 3:41 Cody 2015 (chicken) *poops on Cody* 3:41 Berryleaf (bianca) NOOOO 3:41 Cody 2015 Amy? Your not playing (glenn) He he, my iPhone is still in tact 3:41 Berryleaf (bianca) yeah but 3:41 Cody 2015 (glenn) *takes picture* Yes! 3:41 Berryleaf (bianca) i am pregnant 3:41 Cody 2015 * ' : "Glenn wins!"' * ' : "Again!"' told you 3:42 Berryleaf (Lindsay) hi (Lindsay) *combs hair* 3:42 Cody 2015 okay let me kick some peeps Amylover123 has been kicked by Cody 2015. Amylover123 has joined the chat. 3:43 Cody 2015 Where were you? 3:44 Amylover123 gone 3:44 Cody 2015 You won it's over 3:44 Amylover123 oh yay 3:44 Cody 2015 Just cheer as Glenn 3:44 Amylover123 (Glenn) YAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYA 3:44 Cody 2015 (antonio) Lame * ' : "Okay then everyone come back as me"' *to me 3:44 Berryleaf (bianca) i wish i was asian like heather 3:44 Cody 2015 (antonio) *goes back to Chris* 3:45 Berryleaf (bianca) *rides in antonio's pants* (mike) *chokes* 3:45 Cody 2015 (antonio) *enjoys it* * ' : "Okay Final 5, looks like Glenn wins again"' * ' : "So since he won twice in a row"' * ' : "He will choose the loser!"' 3:45 Berryleaf (Scott) i have sensitive tits 3:45 Amylover123 (Glenn) I AM BAE 3:45 Cody 2015 (chef) Gimmie back my iPhone first! 3:46 Berryleaf (Heather) hi 3:46 Cody 2015 omg hurry up guys my laptop is almost out of battery and i gotta get ready for the big RP tonight 3:46 Berryleaf (Heather) I made an agreement with Chef (Heather) that I get to return 3:47 Cody 2015 (chef) You did? * ' : "What is Heather doing here?"' 3:47 Berryleaf (Heather) Yeah, don't you remember? 3:47 Cody 2015 * ' : "Nope"' 3:47 Amylover123 Hey Heather belongs to me (Heather) Ummmm 3:47 Cody 2015 * ' : "Just vote Glenn"' 3:47 Berryleaf (Heather) I am here to WIN 3:47 Cody 2015 * ' : "Shut up Heather!"' 3:47 Berryleaf (heather) *cries* 3:47 Cody 2015 * ' : "Besides you can't return"' 3:47 Berryleaf (Bianca) *whispers* vote for antononionionio* 3:48 Cody 2015 * ' : "You were never in this season anyway"' (antonio) Yeah, that would be like debuting! 3:48 Berryleaf (Heather) then I will debut 3:48 Cody 2015 * ' : "Okay then Glenn, who would it be?"' 3:48 Berryleaf (Heather) *struts her stuff* 3:48 Cody 2015 (scott) *punches Heather* 3:48 Amylover123 (Glenn) to eliminate? 3:48 Cody 2015 * ' : "Yes"' 3:48 Amylover123 (Glenn) Ant 3:48 Cody 2015 (mike) Not me, not me... (antonio) Who? 3:48 Berryleaf (bianca) HA! Yes! (mike) chris cna i ahve medicak attention (Mike) i sm hvbin brains damag 3:49 Cody 2015 * ' : "Okay Antonio is OUT!"' (antonio) Screw you Glenn! * ' : "Bye loser"' * ' : "Take him away Chef!"' 3:49 Berryleaf (bianca) loser 3:50 Cody 2015 (chef) Ergh! *grabs Antonio and puts him in the cannon* (antonio) *blasts off* AHHHHHH!!! 3:50 Amylover123 (Glenn) Ant is dumb 3:50 Cody 2015 * ' : "Okay then that is it for today"' 3:50 Berryleaf (beardo) *eats cake* 3:50 Cody 2015 * ' : "We are now down to the Final 4"' 3:50 Berryleaf (Beardo) *eats so much cake* 3:50 Cody 2015 * ' : "One more lose and we head to the finals!"' * ' : "Who will that be?"' * ' : "Find out next time"' * ' : "Here on..."' * ' : "TOTAL"' * ' : "DRAMA"' 3:51 Berryleaf (beardo) CAKE! 3:51 Cody 2015 (staci) I'M BACK BITCHES!!! * ' : "Hey!"' 3:51 Berryleaf (Beardo) *turns the island into cake* 3:51 Cody 2015 END OF EPISODE 3:51 Berryleaf (beardo) *begins eatting*